Closing Time
by Egyptian Rose
Summary: One Shot.It's Yugi's first time closing up shop and he does everything on the list that was left for him. but will he do everything on the list when Yami adds a little something to it? YYY lemon


I do not OWN Yu-Gi-Oh. You all know this.

* * *

**Closing Time

* * *

**

"Check!" Yugi bellowed happily as he looked at the list in his hands. It was his first day to close the shop all by himself and he was determined to do it right and make his Grandfather proud. "Make sure the glass displays are locked, check!" he smiled.

"_Yugi?" _The voice in his head spoke. _"What are you doing? And why are you being so loud?" _

"Oh well I'm just making sure I do everything on the closing list." Yugi smiled "see there are certain things I have to do to close up the shop."

"_Oh. Are you almost done" _Yami appeared next to him.

Yugi smiled up at him and nodded, "I have to do every thing on the list. Just two more things and then we can do something fun okay."

"Alright. But can I add one more thing to your list?" Yami smirked darkly.

"Like what? And you better not make a mess." Yugi turned his back to Yami so he could count the inventory. "Well what is it?" Yugi muttered between counting.

"It won't be too messy." Yami smirked and placed his hands on Yugi's shoulders making his smirk grow wider as he felt the little one shiver. He continued to run his hands down his light's arms slowly.

"Yami, Stop." Yugi pulled away slightly. "I want to do this right."

"Oh, but we will do it right." Yami leaned him every close so his breath was running over Yugi's ear. "Trust me." He breathed darkly.

Yugi swallowed hard, "No, Yami I was talking about closing up. So please don't, I'm not in the mood right now." Yugi tugged away. "Inventory check. Check!"

Yami simply let his hands fall away and took a step back to let Yugi pass and smiled as he grabbed Yugi's hand gently and entwined their fingers. "I'll be rough, just how you like it."

Yugi blushed at that and shook his head, "Seriously, Yami. Not now. And if you keep bothering me, not tonight either." He smiled at his little treat, an empty threat though, it was; but Yami didn't know that.

"But." Yami sighed, "Very well. Then at least allow me to help you."

"I guess you can." Yugi smiled and looked down at his list, "Okay, you can sweep the floor." Yugi handed Yami a broom and smiled as Relief washed over him. Yami couldn't do much flirting with a broom, if anything at all.

Yami nodded and pushed the door open so when he got down there he could sweep the outside too. "How many things are on that list? I am bored. I want to have some fun."

"what you'redoing and what Ithat's all then we are all done." Yugi said and turned back to fixing up the shelves. "Okay, so these should go on the bottom shelf since we have too many and these…" he spoke softly to himself and failed to notice that Yami was sneaking up behind him.

Yami pretended to sweep until he was sure that Yugi didn't notice him and smiled "Gotcha!" He pounced on Yugi causing the boy to gasp and jump in fear sending boxes everywhere. "Don't worry Aibou I'm here so don't be scared. I'll protect you." Yami whispered as he brushed his lips over Yugi's exposed neck. "You're shivering. I should stay here with you until you relax. Yes, that's what I should do." Yami bit on Yugi's shoulder very softly running his tongue over the flesh trapped between his teeth.

"Uhhuh..." Yugi agreed absent-mindedly and was about to give into him until he caught a glimpse at the floor. "No! Yami, look what you did. Now I have to start all over." He sighed and bent down to pick up the fallen boxes.

"Nice view," he purred out and ran his hands over Yugi's bottom and gave it a small pinch.

Yugi yelped and jumped away, "Yami stop." He looked up angrily and rubbed his butt, "why did you do that."

"Aw, Aibou you look so cute when you are angry. But you shouldn't be upset. Want me to kiss it and make it all better?"

"Shut up. What's with you? Why are you all over me?" Yami looked at him as if he had a lot to say but didn't have the use of his voice. "You can shut up after you tell me. So tell me."

"Do I need a reason to be all over you? Hmm?" Yami looked at him half seriously.

"Yes." Yugi growled. "We've been together for over three years so that "hot and steamy period" is over. So what is it?" Yami almost looked hurt. Almost.

"Come on Yugi, I love you so much. Why shouldn't I show it? Hmm?"

"That's not gonna work. Now tell me the real reason."

"We aren't the hottest couple anymore." Yami looked down and poked his pointer fingers together. "See, Seto came over and he and Jounouchi were talking about what they would do to each other and you and I don't even come close."

"Let me get this straight. Seto and Jounouchi are a hot couple. And we used to be the hot couple, so you are being all touchy with me because we are losing?"

"Exactly!" he beamed.

"Yami." Yugi said calmly, "get out of here!" he yelled and pushed Yami back, "I can't believe you." He sighed.

"Aw you're angry again." Yami gasped, "Will you punish me. If you did then I would surly learn my lesson."

"You're hopeless." Yugi sighed and went back to the boxes on the floor.

"Hopelessly devoted to you." Yami sang.

Yugi sighed, "No more Greece for you and get back to sweeping. Oh Ra" He whispered, "Why?"

Yami nodded and went back to sweeping, if only, to think of a plan. "Check!" he heard Yugi call and smiled. "One more thing and I am done." Yami smirked waiting for him to read it. "Have Sex with…My loving Handsome and Sexy Boyfriend." He sighed, "Yami!"

Yami wasted no time in sprinting over to him. "Yes love?"

"When did you write this?" Yugi growled out but swallowed his growl when Yami pulled the collar of Yugi's Shirt down slightly to kiss his collar. "S-stop."

"I didn't write that." He mumbled against soft skin.

"You did so." Yami shuttered and tried to pull Yami off of him to no avail. "Stop it."

"Prove it." Yami smirked and nipped softly leaving little red marks.

"I-" Yugi yelped as Yami bit him a little harder and let his shirt go before sliding a hand over the back of Yugi's neck making him lean back so Yami could get at his throat. "S-st-"

"No, You have to do everything on the list, remember." Yami purred darkly his voice muffled by his soft kisses.

"But…" Yugi got another bite and yelped again. Suddenly he felt the edge of something against the small of his back and whimpered softly as Yami pressed him to it harder. "Yami."

Yami pulled back slightly and smiled as he slipped his hands down Yugi's sides and to his hips where he lifted him up with ease and sat him down on the counter he was pressed up against. He promptly went back to leaving little love bites on Yugi's throat, neck and collar.

Yugi completely gave up on stopping him then and leaned back moaning softly. "Ooh, that's nice." He whispered softly. "M-more."

"I'm sorry." Yami pulled away, "what was that, little prince?"

"I-I want… more." Yugi whispered, "Please."

"I thought you'd see it my way." An apparent smirk was in his voice as he lifted Yugi's arms up so he could slide off his tight black shirt. "You should wear more colors, Aibou, like pink or baby blue." He smiled and tossed the shirt to the side and leaned in to capture his little light's lips.

Yugi greeted his lips with so much zeal that he could hardly contain the feeling inside and kissed Yami sloppily. But he knew that Yami loved being messy and rough. Yugi's eyes glossed over when he felt Yami's warm calloused hands run up his cool stomach. Those sweet, lifesaving hands ran ever so slowly upward and Yugi shuttered in anticipation and whined slightly.

"_Shh, little one. You'll get what you want… we both will." _Yugi could hear Yami's smirk again and closed his eyes tightly as Yami's fingers skimmed his nipple encircling it slowly and pinched slightly. He ran his other hand up and did the same with Yugi's other nipple. Yugi Broke the kiss as a moan forced his lips from Yami's.

Yugi looked into his dark's red-ish eyes and panted through swollen lips, his cheeks were flushed almost as if he had come in from the heat on a hellish hot day. "Ah… Yami."

"What?" Yami smiled and licked his lips at the vision before him and rolled the young one's nipples between his fingers and slowly leaned down. Yugi grabbed his hair and arched his back so his chest stuck out slightly. Yami removed his hands and ran them behind Yugi to support his back as he used the very tip of his tongue to trace around Yugi's right nipple. Slowly he brought his lips down around them and flicked his tongue at it and sucked on it roughly leaving it purple and swollen as he moved to the next one giving it the same treatment. All the while Yugi moaned and whimpered and embedded his fingers further into the Pharaoh's hair.

"_Why are you being so quiet?" _Yami sent to him as he pulled the second nipple from his mouth. "Hmm?"

"Y-Y-aami." Yugi shuttered and blushed. "I love you. Oh… I am so glad this was on the list. Let's go to our room."

"No! We are going to do this right here. Right here next to the cash register." Yami smirked as he noticed where they were for the first time since he had started this.

"What? We caAAH-n't" Yugi spoke as a yelp mixed with his words as Yami bit him again. "Maybe that's not what you want to hear but this is wrong. We can't do it here." Yugi protested but Yami just bit him again.

"But Yugi, this is hot." He smirked, "and it's a place where the camera is angled." Yami smiled but only succeeded in reminding Yugi that it was there.

"The camera? Why? What? Why is the camera so important?" Yugi blushed trying to hide from it.

"I want to tape us with it." Yami smirked.

"But-" Yugi gasped, "But my grandpa always checks them!"

"Don't worry, we'll get the tape before he sees it." Yami said

"What do you need it for?" Yugi growled, "you will not show that to Seto and Jounouchi just to win. I won't let you." he pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Come on Yugi, it will be so hot!" Yami slowly kisses Yugi's neck and slowly managed to pull his arms free so he could get at Yugi's nipples again. "Please?" He took one into his mouth and sucked softly. "Please?" he switched sides.

"N-No." another Yelp as Yami bit him. "Stop biting me when I say things you don't like."

"Come on Yugi, just this once." Yami pressed his lips to the sensitive skin just below Yugi's ear and nibbled only lightly making Yugi coo softly. "Hmm."

"D-don't show it to anyone…" He whispered softly. Yami smiled, that was good enough for now but he would get Yugi to let him show it. "O-okay?"

"Hmm, Perfect." Yami smirked and pulled away only to be pulled back into a forceful kiss. Yugi's nimble fingers slowly slid down Yami's chest and stomach and tug at the hem of his shirt. Yami paused the kiss for a moment so Yugi could get his shirt off and resumed this kiss as soon as the shirt hit the floor. Yugi smiled against his lips and ran his cool hands over Yami's hot flesh and moaned softly.

"Yugi?" Yami smiled looking down at his hands and pulled them away, slowly bringing them up while pushing him down to lay on the counter with his arms pinned above his head. "Just relax"

"But Yami. Can this counter hold us?" Yugi moaned out through moist lips. "If it breaks…"

"Shh, it won't break. Trust me. Relax." Yami whispered against the lips he so longed to taste. Slowly Yami climbed up on the counter and straddled Yugi's lap and leaned down kissing Yugi's chest making him arch and cry for more contact. "Moan for me little one." Yami purred against Yugi's nipple making a vibration run through him. He flicked out his tongue and playfully rolled the nipple between his tongue and top lip.

"Ohh, Ah! Yami! Oooh." Yugi's manhood twitched in anticipation and he grabbed Yami's hair tightly and ground up into Yami's thigh. Yami just growled and forced his hips back down as his kisses moved lower and lower. Suddenly Yami stopped and slowly bit at the hem of Yugi's tight jeans pulling the button free.

"Beg me." Yami smirked darkly looking up at Yugi from under his eyebrows. He bit the zipper and pulled it down tooth by tooth, every second seemed like an eternity to little Yugi who whimpered and writhed under Yami's torture. "Beg me!" he growled once more as he pulled Yugi's pants off throwing them to the ground. Yami smirked when he saw silk white boxers with red kisses all over them and slowly ran his hand over Yugi's throbbing pride.

"Ah! Hhaah ooh Ra-aH… Please! Please it hurts." Yugi whimpered out like a hurt puppy and gasped when Yami ripped his boxers off tossing them to the floor as well. "Ya-AAH MII!" Yugi cried when his slick cock was swathed in moist warmth. Yami smirked and ran his tongue up the underside of Yugi's still growing shaft only to move it back down when he reached the tip. He rolled his eyes back at the moans and cried his lover made.

Yugi winced and bit his lip a Yami slowly encircled his tongue around the tip of Yugi's member and closes his lips around it tightly sweeping his tongue over the slit as precum crawls down. "HMM" _"You don't know how good you taste." _Yami moaned and swallowed what he could before pulling away. He smiled as Yugi's member glistened with cum and saliva then his eyes traveled upward and he paused to see such a sight.

Eyes shut firmly, lips parted only enough for his panting puffs of air to slip free, cheeks flushed. He was just lying there completely frozen as his chest, gleaming like water on moonlit sand, rose and fell. "Ooh Yugi you are so beautiful." Yami whispered and ran his hands up Yugi's stomach, his fingers spread apart like fans and clawed back down making Yugi arch off the counter. "Beautiful indeed."

"Yami stop teasing me. Uuh, please." Yugi cried as his senses came flooding back to him. Yami slowly traced his fingers through the silky cum drizzling down his hard shaft and softly pulled Yugi up a bit before forcing two fingers into his tight opening. Yugi let out a scream of pleasurable pain as Yami hit his prostate dead on in the first shot.

"AHH'HHA!" Yugi froze as Yami hit it over, and over, and over again. Each time harder than the first but just as Yugi was getting used to this rhythm Yami stopped and pulled his fingers out slowly. "Ummn…" he mewled in protest. 'Why did you… stop?'

"_Shh." _Was the only reply as Yami slowly pulled off his pants and boxers to reveal his throbbing erection. "Hmm. Aibou, this. This is what you do to me." he smirked and crawled toward him again placing his hands on either side of his head while his legs straddled Yugi's hips. "Tell me you want me."

Yugi looked up into his lustful eyes and smiled softly, "I want you." He whispered seductively and pushed up grinding against him. Yami smirked at this and slowly moved away so he could pry apart Yugi's legs. "Yami please!" Yami smirked knowing just what his little one wanted and thrust into him hard and fast. "AHH!" Yugi screamed closing his eyes tightly, tears glittering like rhinestone on his eyelashes. "…" Only whimpering sobs could be heard from the angel below him.

"I hate it when you make me do this to you." Yami admitted his guilt getting to him. "Are you okay?" he leaned down and nudged his cheek with his nose. "Hmm?"

"Y-Yes. I-I'm fine. Keep going." Yugi moaned softly in Yami's ear and pushed slowly against Yami feeling his heat deep within him. "Oooh."

Yami grabbed Yugi's legs and tossed them over his shoulder before pulling out of him and slamming into him again. The counter shook violently and the change in the register clinked together in a brutal dance. "Ah… ah… Oh god… AHH. YAMI!" Yugi cried as Yami hammered into his prostate relentlessly. "D-don't stop! D-Don't!"

"Oh Aibou!" Yami moaned as Yugi's inner walls closed around his manhood tighter and tighter. And he slowly slide his hands down his body and over Yugi's painful erection and leisurely wrapped his fingers around his hot shaft and skimmed his thumbnail over Yugi's tip casing a bit of pre-cum to river over Yami's fingers. "Ohh." He licked his lips waiting for a taste as he brought his hand up to his mouth to lick his fingers clean.

All the while Yugi's head tossed and turned, as he held onto the edge of the counter so tight that this knuckles were white. The thing's Yami could do to him made him want to cry and scream for more and left him wanting just that. His thoughts were becoming burry now and all he could feel was Yami's movements within him; one moment they were soft and caressing and the next they were rough and sadistic. Yugi loved every moment of it until he remembered his own cock, which had gotten little attention that night. "YAMI!"

"Shh," Yami soothed and enclose his hand around Yugi's member and carelessly brought his hand up and pushed it back down a little harder each time. He couldn't resist a little torture but his time was slowly fading as he could feel the peak of there love making rise so he gave Yugi I light squeeze before moving his hand along with his thrusts into Yugi's tight core.

Their rough dance came so a slow end as Yami burst deep inside Yugi filling him wholly as Yugi bucked his hips up once more before he came hard splashing their chests with his soft milky essence. Yugi fell back against the glass completely exhausted and panted harshly trying to catch his breath. Yami smiled and began to lap at Yugi's chest and stomach catching every drop of him before pulling out of him slowly. "Ooh, Aibou…" he smirked and tried to pull Yugi up but he wouldn't move. "We can't stay here, as much as I love watching you bask in the afterglow." He tugged at Yugi's arm pulling him up where he just fell against Yami.

"I-I love you…" Yugi whispered as he rested his chin on his shoulder.

"I love you too." He smiled and carried Yugi up to their bedroom laying him on the cool clean sheets and kisses his cheek before running back down to the store to clean up after their activities and grabs the tape from the camera room and looks at it. "Perfect. Now I win…" he paused thinking of his little angle and sighed as he tugged on the film and pulled it out effectively ruining the tape. "Maybe next time." He tossed it into the trash and ran up toward his sleeping lover and whispered, "Make love to my sweet little Aibou… Check." He smiled and closed his eyes.

Das Ende!


End file.
